FNAF2: Mangled Soul
by A Friendly Hunter 2
Summary: Tyler's soul lives on, forcibly tethered to an animatronic known by many as Mangle. What measures will Foxy take to reunite himself with his lost friend? Only time will tell.
1. A New Face

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 1:** A New Face**

* * *

"F-foxy..." I say weakly as I regain consciousness. "Foxy?"

I try to look around the room, but all I find is darkness. The only light was the single lightbulb hanging over me. Its pull string hanging just out of my reach. I look at my arms and I see that they are shackled and chained, and that some weird markings were painted all over them with what appeared to be blood, my blood.

I look down at my torso, at the same place the new Foxy had stabbed me, and I see a sloppily applied bandage, only covering half the hole the new Foxy had made. I then try to move my legs but I didn't have any feeling in them at all.

"Oh no..." I say under my breath

I also noticed the crucifix painted onto my chest, directly over my heart. What was the owner going to do to me?

Just as I think this, the owner opens the door and shines a flashlight directly into my eyes, forcing me to squint.

"It took too much effort to revive you, so you better not completely die before the ritual is over." The owner says, stepping towards me. He leans down and grabs me by the face, gripping it painfully as he forces me to look at him.

"How do you feel?" He says. I spit at his face, and he slashes me across my face with a knife in retaliation.

I scream in pain as I feel the steady trickle of hot blood drip off of my left cheek. I look up at him angrily and I see him wiping off the spit with a bloody cloth. "I'll take that as a 'Good'," He says angrily. "Snot nosed brat!" He says as he kicks me in my stomach wound, causing it to bleed as well.

"Oh now look what you have done!" He yells. I black out from further blood loss.

* * *

A few hours later I wake up; I was unchained, which was strange.. but I couldn't remember why it was strange. I look around and see nothing but darkness still. I could no longer see my hands, there were no lights at all.

With great effort, I attempt to get up. My legs felt jerky and unnatural, they didn't move how I expected them too. Once I get to my feet, I begin waving my hand in the air to try to find the string attached to the ceiling light, but to no avail. I couldn't feel my fingers on my right hand. Had he cut them off or something? I didn't feel any pain.

I stumble around in the darkness, tripping over some loose wires and such, until I find the door leading out. I grab at the doorknob with my right hand, and I hear a loud metal scraping sound that makes me jump and look around to see what had made the noise. Naturally it was hard to ascertain the source of the sound in the darkness. I clumsily grab the doorknob with my left hand and walk through the door.

I am greeted by a backroom with robotic parts strewn about here and there, as well as some animatronic figures of which the parts belonged. There was a bear, some kind of chicken or duck creature, and a rabbit. They were creepy, and they seemed familiar. However, I couldn't quite figure out when, or where I had seen them before.

The animatronics were pretty damaged as well, the rabbits face was missing and the chickens jaw was unhinged, the bear had a lot of wear and tear, but wasn't nearly as damaged.

I quickly turn and look towards another door as I hear someone unlocking it. I see it open and in steps a man, and much like the robots he was incredibly familiar.

_'KILLER, MURDERER, HIDE!'_ I hear in my head, as run to hide. He recognizes me instantly as I try to hide behind the rabbit.

"Mangle! Don't hide, my little one, come on out." He gestures for me to approach. "I won't bite!" He says before chuckling to himself.

I didn't know who the man was, but he was the first living thing I had seen so far that I could remember. So I slowly approach him.

"You are getting used to moving remarkably well, Mangle." He says.

"Mangle?" I say before looking at my hands for the first time. I had been distracted by all the robots to really notice all the little sounds my joints were making. I immediately see that my right hand wasn't a hand at all. It was a sharp and comical-looking pirates hook.

'Didn't I have a... a...' My thoughts die in my mind before I can finish them, no matter how hard I tried, my train of thought kept derailing.

"W-who am I?" I say, not used to my robotic voice. I look at my robotic fingers, watching how the wires moved and how certain parts pulled and pushed. I somehow knew what all the pieces did and what they were for. I could also name them all immediately by name.

"You are.. well, Mangle!" The man said, walking over to me and taking my hand in his to examine it. "I built you, and gave you life where there was none."

_'LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!'_ I hear in my head again, what was that?

He tightens a screw in my hand with a small screwdriver he pulled out from the inside of his jacket.

I look at him as he works. "But.. why?" I ask him. He pauses for a second and stops his work as he looks at me. "Why not? Don't you want to be alive?" He asks.

I look at him. That was a dumb question to ask, of course I want to be alive.

"It's not a matter of if I want to live or not, it's just.. why make me live? What is an animatronic going to do with the life you've been so gracious of it to give?"

He looks at me for a few moments in silence before finally saying, "I wanted you to be.. life-like; more _real_. I wanted you to be able to form connections, and build friendly relationships with the children that come to this.. establishment. I did it for you, if nothing else."

I stop talking as the man finishes his tune-ups. As he finishes, I finally ask him some questions.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"George. But you may call me.. _Master_." He emphasizes the last word.

Then I ask him a question that had been bugging me.

"I can somehow remember these three animatronics from somewhere before. But, I can also remember another. He was red, what was his name?"

I feel like I hit a nerve in him as he veers around from looking in a toolbox and stares me directly in the eyes.

"Do not speak of that failure of an animatron! The most disobedient and unloyal one of the whole bunch!" He yells, gripping his head. "Never mention him again, Mangle. Never again!"

_'FOXY, HE HATES FOXY! FOXY IS MY FRI-' _I hear in my head again, I shake my head quickly to get it out.

I look at him fearfully before quietly saying, "Yes... Master.."

* * *

Jessica unlocks the door to her apartment and limps through, a figure followers her in.

"Make yourself at home, Foxy." She says as she sits down with a medical kit in hand.

Foxy is silent as he looks around. He walks over towards the balcony and looks out at the skyscrapers in the distance.

"Ye live 'ere?" He asks. "It be very nice, lassie."

"Thanks." She says before yelping in pain as she applies medical alcohol to her wounded ankle.

"Do ye need any help?" Foxy asks, quite damaged himself.

"No, no... I'm fine. And I'll be even better once I get this properly bandaged."

Foxy sits down in a chair and examines his broken state. His head was hanging on by a thread and some duct tape, and his left arm was broken and shattered. He was in a very bad state. But his state was nothing compared to...

"Tyler..." Foxy says quietly. "I've failed ye." He puts his head down in shame. He put it upon himself to protect the boy, and he failed no matter how hard he had tried. Forced to watch the life force drain out of Tyler before being turned off himself. Jessica was able to find him and, seeing no better way to take care of Foxy, decided to drive him to her apartment so she can make repairs in a safer place.

"It's not your fault, Foxy. I shouldn't have gone to work early, especially after the events of the previous night I heard about." Jessica says, finally bandaged and walking over to comfort Foxy as well as examine some of the damage.

Foxy sighs. Watching her with his one good eye as she worked. He was very glad Tyler taught her how to fix him, especially now since he was gone.

"I have to go down to the hardware store in the morning to get the tools I need to fix you completely. Maybe I can get a job there too... the employee discount would be nice." She says as she fixes Foxy's head joint so it would no longer fall off.

"That feels much better, thank ye, lassy." Foxy says gratefully. "If only Tyler were..." A sudden realization hits Foxy.

"Jessica, I have an idea! Aye, I do!" Foxy says, quickly standing up.

"What is it?" Jessica asks.

"Master said that he had a need fer Tyler's soul, aye?"

"Yes... and?" Jessica says, unsure of what he meant. She wasn't there for the conversation.

"He be bindin' his soul to an animatronic! Which means he be alive still! Tyler is alive!" Foxy says. "His soul is alive in an animatronic!"

Foxy stands up and walks over to her coffee table where her work papers were scattered around. He digs around them and finds a specific one and taps it. "He's re-openin' his restaurant again, for the last time! It says here he be bringin' back the newer models, the ones that failed to work right on his second openin'!"

"I never heard of the old location myself, all I know about it is from what Tyler told me." Jessica says, sitting down on her couch in front of the table.

"Aye, while that place was a failure in t' end, it didn't close immediately after t' third one opened. In fact, they opened around t' same time. They took us from the back room, fixed us up after the new ones failed, and then Tyler's father was transferred there. That's when Tyler met me."

"So now he's taking the failed new animatronics and starting again?" Jessica asks, puzzled.

"He be on his last legs, lassie. He can't keep this up ferever." Foxy says. "I have a feeling he's plannin' on somethin' big."

Jessica reads the paper, she had yet to read it herself. It said that the grand re-opening was tomorrow, at the original location of the second location. It said that he was ready to try for two active locations like he had before the incident of '87. It also said he was retiring the band from the older location, and that it was going to be converted into more of an arcade-like pizzeria.

"He's bringing back the ones that were broken because he's retiring the old ones." Jessica says. "He must need souls to make the new animatronics as good as the old ones. At least in his eyes."

Foxy nods and folds his arms, taking care to not further damage his left arm. "So, are we goin'?" Foxy says, looking at Jessica. She looks down, thinking. "Tyler be needin' us, what do ya say?"

Jessica looks up at Foxy and nods. "Yeah." She stands up and picks up a backpack. "Let's go help Tyler."

\- Chapter End -

* * *

(A/N): Due to the game being released (And fans of the narrated version wanting more) IVE written a sequel! And, due to the disappointing fact that FNAF 2 is a prequel I've been able to come up with a way to make it work even if it doesn't make that much sense, at least to me. But I've tried my hardest guys! You would not believe how many versions of this one chapter I made.

If it's not quite your cup of tea, just wait for the next chapter. It starts getting a bit better once I get all of the setup out of the way!

EDIT: Added the version I had corrected for consistency and errors! Sorry about that!


	2. Fated Reunion

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 2:** Fated Reunion**

* * *

Day: 1

* * *

"Let's go people! We are opening in 2 hours and we have to make sure everything is impressive for the reviewers! This is the life or death of this place, so don't disappoint!" Master says as he yells at some human workers. He finishes putting together his special Balloon Boy animatronic that he had been working on and places it where it had been when this place had first opened.

"Don't malfunction on me this time..." He says under his breath, looking it in the eyes before going about other business.

"Mangle, c'mere!" Master says, calling me from across the room. I walk over towards him, the workers watch as I do so. "What are you guys looking at? Keep working!" He yells at them before turning to me. "So, are you ready?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure, Master.. What do I even do?" I ask.

"I don't really have a role for you yet, and I remember what happened to you the first time this place opened so I really don't want to put you in Kids' Cove. Especially after going through the trouble to fix you, but it must be done." He claps his hands together. "So, I've done something very special. Since the old location is being turned into an arcade, Pirates' Cove is being moved here!"

He looks at me as if he was expecting me to be excited, I wasn't. "So I'm going to be a pirate?" I ask. I get blurry visions of a red figure again, it was frustrating me that I couldn't remember who it was. What did the voice in my head say? Fixy? Foxy?

"Well, only if you want to be. I won't force you into anything." He says.

I nod immediately. I wanted to be a pirate, it was better than just being a robot who didn't know what to do or where to be.

He shows me to the stage, which looked 'Exactly like the one from the old place!', apparently. It looked.. familiar. I couldn't stop looking at the metallic star pattern on the curtain.

"You can't be a pirate today, but you can rest in there if you need to. I need to find the CD buried somewhere that programs in all of the Pirate skits." I nod and he leaves me to get ready.

* * *

"Do I look unrecognizable?" Jessica asks as she comes out of her room.

Foxy was amazed, it was amazing how a little makeup and a hat could change what she looked like so drastically. Her hair was practically hidden inside of her hat, and her face had been changed via makeup here and there to the point where she was unrecognizable, yet it wasn't too much to look unnatural and draw attention.

"I'll call ye... Jessie." Foxy says.

Jessica laughs. "Very original." They both laugh a bit before Jessica says, "Let's go save Tyler." Foxy nods and lowers his eyepatch.

* * *

"Are you a pirate?"

"Not quite yet."

"You look like a pirate."

"Thank you!"

"Pirates are dumb."

"..." I am silent as I am criticized by the children sitting in a circle around me. These children were brats, plain and simple.

"Pirates aren't dumb! Pirates are so cool!" One kid in the back says as he re-adjusts his glasses.

'I like this kid.' I think as I hear the compliments from out of the sea of insults. I didn't know how to watch children! How could I keep a child entertained?

"So, uh, kids... what do you want to do today?" I say nervously.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Says one kid.

"I like tag better!" Says another.

"Tag is dumb, freeze tag is better!"

It was an endless stream of ideas, did I have to choose? How could I please all of them?

The kid with glasses comes up to the front row in all the commotion and gets right up on stage with me to look at me up close. His eyes were wide with wonder. He beckons for me to come down to head level so he could tell me something. I comply, and he whispers into my ear, "Tell us a story!"

"A story?" I say out loud. "I don't know any-" I pause. I remembered... one story. All the words were right in my head. It was as if I had practiced it for a long time. But I hadn't.

"Alright, kids. Foxy-" I stop myself. Foxy? Why did I say Foxy? "Mangle... has a story to tell, so listen good, or its a one way trip to the plank!" I say menacingly. I had captured all of the kids attention.

I take a deep breath. "Down in the Pirates Cove, there is a band of... misfit children always ready to steal the precious booty."

The children laugh.

"And their leader is none other than F-" I pause again. "Mangle!" I take another simulated breath. "Mangle the Pirate!" The children cheer, most of them knew I was talking about them at this point.

"One day, Mangle the pirate led his band of swashbucklers out of the Pirates Cove, through mysterious and monster infested waters as they journeyed to find the source of ultimate riches! What was the name of such a thing, you may ask? It was known as, 'The Golden Bear'. Now let me ask you something, children... who here is a bear?"

"Freddy Fazbear!" The children yell.

"Did you know that there is a special Golden Bear? A long lost relic, capable of granting you any wish your heart desired? It exists, or so I'm told. Many a pirate has looked for it, and died trying. But with good ol' Foxy here by yer' side, we can find it together!" I pause. What was with the change of accent? Why did I say Foxy again?

The children look at each other excitedly, not noticing the name mixup. The only one that seemed to actually notice was the kid with glasses. The children run out of the room on the hunt for the Golden Bear. It wasn't real though, at least I think it wasn't. The kid with glasses stays in the cove, he kept talking to me about tons of things.

Suddenly Master walks inside, looking furious. He looks directly at me. "What is this I'm hearing about the Golden Bear, Mangle? That is a very, VERY old story from the Fazbear Family Diner and we don't EVER tell that story anymore!" He grips his head. "The children are out of control!" He gets right in my face. "Where did you hear that story from?" He says, very deep and menacing.

I have some trouble speaking at first, but I finally say. "I-I don't know... I.. I just remembered it from somewhere."

Master backs off a bit. "Well, no more stories for today." He heads for the door and opens it. "Stay in your cove, and keep quiet." He slams the door, leaving me with the kid.

"What did I do.. wrong?" I say quietly. The kid with glasses hugs me, noticing my sadness.

* * *

"You see that? The owner is leaving! Foxy, we can go in safely now!" Jessica says, looking down from her binoculars. "Man, this place is getting so much business!"

"Does Ol' Foxy look alright? I'm not damaged am I?" He asks.

"No, I fixed you up good as new, no damage is visible. You look really good, Foxy." Jessica says.

"Thank ye, tis a gift ya know." Foxy says jokingly. Laughing a bit at his own joke, Jessica does too.

Jessica gets out of her car and helps Foxy get out of his side.

"We should be able to walk right in, I'm wearing my employee clothes and you, well, you are an animatronic. They will have to let you in." Jessica says confidently.

"I sure hope ye be right, lass. I am not lookin' to cause a commotion." Foxy says as he looks at the crowds of children at his feet, already looking at him with eyes filled with wonder. "Careful ya wee tikes, don't let ol' Foxy be steppin' on you now."

They walk through the main entrance after being asked a few questions as to why an animatronic was taken off the premises, but Jessica quickly excuses it by saying, "I'm a mechanic, I was repairing it for the boss."

Foxy watches as kids rush past them, they were looking for something. "It feels weird bein' back here, I used to wander 'round this place at night fer the first week or so. Back when my parts were used to construct that freak of nature 'Mangle'" Foxy shivers.

"Isn't that the animatronic that Tyler is bound to, though?" Jessica says.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that it was freak back then, if I had a picture I would show ya it." Foxy says.

"I'll take your word for it." Jessica says.

They continue walking around. Foxy wasn't quite sure where Mangle was kept, he had never been to that part of the building before. He had usually stayed in the main hallway and the back room all those years ago, the main stage where the new animatronics were playing was completely new to him, and him seeing the box holding the marionette in the gift shop scared him greatly. Foxy knew the marionette was his Masters first attempt at soul binding. He used the soul of his late wife's baby, who had died of a miscarriage. The only thing that could soothe it's anger at night was music from the music box its mother would play every night when it was in the womb. He chooses not to mention it to Jessica.

Jessica wanders off by herself and examines the building, looking for shortcuts and potential hiding spots not only for herself, but also for the animatronics so they could not surprise her like Chica had done a week ago on that dreaded day.

A kid with glasses comes up to her and tugs on her shirt. He says, "Excuse me, but when is Mr. Mangle going to be open again? I was kicked out by a mean lady when he was telling me another story!" He says sadly.

"Mangle! Can you show me the room? I'll let you in right now." Jessica says. The kid smiles. He leads her towards Mangles room, she would bring Foxy to it as soon as she saw him.

* * *

"Have you seen the Golden Bear Mr. Pirate Fox?" A kid asks Foxy.

"No, I haven't seen nothin' like that. Ye should stop lookin' fer it as well! That story is old, and is no longer somethin' you can pursue, especially now." Foxy says.

The group of children all give out a long, "Aww!"

"T' only way you'll find a Golden Bear... is in t' gift shop I think... Yeah! Just don't go lookin' fer t' real thing!"

The children all run to go find their parents. Foxy sees Jessica being led somewhere by a kid, and rushes to follow her, looking briefly at the Balloon Boy animatronic before heading in their direction once more. He could feel the animatronic band watching him.

"Oh Foxy, you found us." Jessica says as she hears Foxy from behind her, and turns to see him. The kid pulls at her shirt again, and looks at Foxy with wide eyes. Noticing him for the first time. "Greetins' laddy, is this where t' one known as Mangle resides?" He asks.

The kid nods his head.

"Thank ye, little one." Foxy says as he moves past him and Jessica, and opens the door slowly.

* * *

I hear the door open and I see a claw attached to a red arm slowly pry the door open. I see the head of a robotic fox peer through, and before it sees me I hide behind the curtains to the cove.

'It's the red one! It's Foxy! What's he doing here?!' I think as I begin to panic. 'Is he here to take me? To hurt me? I won't let him!'

"Tyler? Tyler are ye in 'ere? It's yer pal Foxy! Come on out, I won't bite!" I hear the Fox say in a very convincing pirate accent. "Or is yer' name Mangle now? I hope yer' memories weren't wiped completely."

'Tyler? I'm Mangle! I've never even heard of a Tyler!' I think, I begin backing up as I hear him approach the curtain.

"We be old friends! Ye be my first mate! Mangle, I thought I had lost ye! Please, don't hide from me!" Foxy begs as he grabs the curtain.

"Stay away! I don't know what you are talking about! Master says my name is Mangle! I've always been Mangle! Stop tormenting my head!" I yell out, causing him to pause.

I hear someone else approach. "Tyler?!" It was a female. "That sounded just like Tyler! Foxy, we found him!"

A human hand reaches for the other curtain, and they both pull it open to reveal my white fox body within. I fall onto the ground as I try to back away. I cover my eyes, scared of what they were going to do to me.

I hear them sit down in front of me, waiting. They were waiting for me to look up! But I wasn't going to! I wasn't-

I look up quickly and slash at Foxy, yelling, "Get away from me!"

"Tyler! I-" Foxy begins.

"My name is not Tyler!" I look at the girl, and my criminal detection turns on. "Criminal... Detected..." I say.

"What? Tyler, it's me Jessica!" I hear the girl yell.

I let out a deafening screech as I leap for her, but Foxy catches me and slams me into the stage, holding me down. "Snap out of it, matey!"

"You. Can't. Stop. Me!" I yell as I get free of his grip and punch him in the face with my left hand.

"Jessica, run!" Foxy yells as I chase her out the door. I hear screaming from the adults outside, as well as the cries of the children. I push past some adults as I chase Jessica on all fours. She would pay for her criminal ways! I could hear Foxy yelling at me to stop from behind me.

I chase her into the security room, the security guard quickly getting up and running out. I grab her by her shirt and look her in the eyes. My eyes were completely black. I open my mouth, ready to bite down.

"Tyler! Tyler! Please don't, not like this! I don't want to be like my sister! Please Tyler, please!" I hear Jessica yell at the top of her lungs. I pause for a moment, what happened to her sister?

I hear running from the hallway, Foxy was catching up. I look towards the hallway entrance and I see Foxy fly out from it, letting out his own deafening yell. He crashes directly into me, his mouth wrapping around my left arm, breaking it. I am forced to drop Jessica, and thrown onto the ground. I black out.

* * *

"I didn't know you could jump like that, Foxy." Jessica says as she drags Mangles body into the back room.

Foxy ignores her, looking around at his old 'friends'. He was looking for Tyler's body, there was no way it wasn't back here. He quickly finds another door hidden behind a toolbox, it was a room he knew was there from his last time being thrown back here.

"Jessica, he's back 'ere." Foxy says, looking around in the darkness.

He wanders inside, and quickly finds the light switch. As soon as he turns it on, he jumps back. The light had been right over his body.

"I don't see any signs of decomposition." Jessica says, covering her nose as she enters the bloody room. "But man it sure smells like it!" She gags at the smell.

"He's dragged many people back 'ere. It doesn't surprise me if it smells bad." Foxy looks at the markings on the body. "He didn't bind him like he did the others, he wasn't stuffed into the suit." He examines the wound and notices something he can't believe. "His body, it's still workin'!" Foxy says, surprised. "It's still breathin'! It's still alive!" He bites the chains holding the body up and catches Tyler as he falls.

"But, how?!" Jessica says in disbelief. "Mangle sounds just like-"

"-We can figure that out later, let's just get him outta here!" Foxy says as he slings the body over his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy, I won't lose ye again!"

Jessica runs behind them, and she sees Tyler's eyes open slowly.

"Foxy..." I say, quietly.

\- Chapter End -

* * *

(A/N:) What is your take on what is happening? I would love to hear it!

It's a little hard writing this, since I was counting on the second game being a sequel, not a prequel. So I went with this approach instead. Sorry if it's a little... unprofessional. But I don't think I could have done it any other way. I had written the previous FanFiction in a way that would transition smoothly into the next game. However, with the news reaching me that it was a prequel, it caught me off guard.

I settled for this approach, while still drawing parallels to the sequel game. I also gave the Owner a name. I just hope it is somewhere near as good as the previous.

As always, thank you for reading! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Souls Spilt, Minds Joined

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 3: **Souls Split, Minds Joined**

* * *

Night: 1

* * *

I awaken with a shock as I am dropped into a tub of icy water. I flail around, thinking I'm under attack.

"Calm down Tyler, we be only tryin' to help ye!" I hear Foxy yell.

I stop flailing at the sound of his voice, and I fully open my eyes to look at him. "Foxy?" I say as I just stare at him. I'm about to say something else before I get a bucket of water dumped on my head.

"-I'm not having someone who smells this bad in my house! Keep cleaning him Foxy!" Jessica says as she gets up and leaves, not wanting to see Tyler naked anymore.

"H-how am I still alive? I thought I was-" I begin.

"-I thought you were dead too, matey. But I have a theory!" Foxy says as he wipes the dried blood off of my right arm. "Ye see, you weren't bound to yer suit like I was t' mine. I'm thinkin' that Master found some way to bind without stuffing the body into t' suit. But this requires the original body continues t' live!"

"I felt myself die, though." I say, looking at Foxy.

"Aye, but I think ye can't physically die right now. Yer soul was split into two, one is inside of Mangle, the other is still in yer human body! As long as one half survives, the other will live!" Foxy says.

"How can you be so sure?" I say.

"Check t' hole in yer stomach. It's all t' proof I need." Foxy says, lifting the bandage.

I look down, and he was right. There was a hole in my stomach. It went right through my body, narrowly missing my spine. It hurt like hell now that I noticed it, and it was still bleeding, but I didn't feel any weaker.

"Your soul is tethered to this world thanks to this black magic." Foxy says as he reapplies the bandage and helps me get out. He gets a towel and wraps it around me. I was still very shaky and had trouble walking, but Foxy was able to help me get to the guest room and helped me get dressed.

For a good few hours me and Foxy talked. Foxy shared some of his experiences he had since I was presumed dead, and he also hugs me. He was very happy that I was still alive, I know I meant a lot to him. And just like I had never given up on him, he never gave up on me. I still had one question on my mind though.

"What about Mangle?" I ask. "He's out there, in the pizzeria. And he's just as dangerous as the others."

"He sees Master as someone who can do no wrong, he's been brainwashed. He also seems to have some of yer memories, and has retained some of your morals." Foxy says.

"It's strange. Why didn't he just bind my soul like he did yours?"

"He was probably plannin' on bindin' yer one soul to multiple animatronics. So instead of sparing five people to bind souls to five animatronics, one soul would enter five animatronics. Then Golden Freddy would be able to command so much more, and he could kill more!" Foxy says.

* * *

I step outside of the apartment and look around at the city around me. Jessica and Foxy had gone to sleep and shut down for the night, respectively. I wanted to test something. I tighten the straps of my trench coat, and I walk towards Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

I didn't know entirely what I was doing. I wanted to test Foxy's theory, but then again I really didn't want to die. So if Foxy was wrong, I'd be making a very big mistake.

* * *

I open the front door and walk inside. I could hear the shouts of pain and agony inside, as well as the sound of tearing and blood splatter.

'Down goes the night guard...' I think as I see the blood trail leading into the backroom. Through a crack in the door I could see the animatronics ripping the man apart, stuffing bits and pieces of him in their costumes. They were scrambling on the ground to pick up eyeballs, fingers, arms, all kinds of pieces. I take a deep breath and keep moving.

"If I really can't die..." I say in a whisper. "That's going to suck if that happens to me..." I say as I make it to the security room.

"Okay... new plan... DON'T test Foxy's theory, and just survive the night in one piece." I say as I check the camera to see if I could sneak out before the animatronics finished mauling their kill. They were already gone when I check the backroom camera.

"Shit." I say as I pick up the flashlight and check that hallway. "Why are there no cameras in the main hall?!" I say, panicking.

I see a Freddy Fazbear head resting in the table, it was a mask. I read a note attached to it and it said, "Put this on if they get into the room, you'll be fine, don't worry. -George"

I put the note down and put the mask on my head. It was almost impossible to see out of the thing. I take it off quickly and check the cameras. In the gift shop there was a music box that required winding. I wind it immediately, not wanting to take any chances.

I put down the camera and find myself face-to-face with Mangle. I jump back in my chair as I look into its pitch black eyes. It had blood dripping down from its mouth. It leaps over the table and pins me to the ground. It twitches, and breaths heavily while it watches me. Blood dripping from its chin and onto my cheek. It opens its maw and let's out an ear splitting screech that causes my ears to ring in pain. I am able to get my feet under its chest, and kick it off.

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! I'LL KILL YOU!**" Mangle screams out as it grips its head and looks at me. It really did have my voice.

It leaps for me again, but I duck under the table and slide into one of the vents. As I reach the room connected to it, old Chica is waiting for me. She had a lot more teeth than before, and she remembered me.

"Chica!" I yell as I avoid her grasp, her teeth were like razor blades. She grabs me by my arm and attempts to bite down, but only gets some skin as I am able to pull away. I scream in pain as I feel blood rush down my arm.

"Welcome Home!" Chica says, twitching. "You're just in time for dinner!" She says as she continues to chase me, snapping her jaws repeatedly as she does. I run into the stage area, and Toy Bonnie jumps down from the stage, wielding its guitar. I turn and see Mangle turn around the corner, running straight for me. Chica crashes through a table, running straight at me. I quickly take off my trench coat and throw it at Chica, blinding her. She veers off course from her target and runs straight into Toy Bonnie. I jump over both of them as they scramble to their feet, Mangle does too, still in hot pursuit.

I slip into the gift shop without Mangle noticing. I hear him run past, yelling, "You can't run from me! You can't hide! I'll _find_ you!"

I slump down against the toy counter, breathing heavily. A Foxy plushy falls in my lap, I laugh weakly. The song the music box was playing was very soothing, if not still a bit creepy. I listen to it for a few seconds, but then it suddenly stops.

"What?" I say as I get up and wind it back up again. "I gotta keep you wound up." I turn and pick up the Foxy plushy. I think I was gonna take it.

I look towards the counter again, and I see a doll staring at me from outside of a box.

"Holy s-" I stop myself, not wanting to alert the animatronics. But, it was really watching me! Some kind of marionette doll, it didn't move any closer, but as I moved its head followed me.

Whenever the music box paused to replay the song, it seemed to begin freaking out a bit. I quickly rewind the music box again. I did not want to get chased by this thing.

I crouch down and put my ear to the door leading out in the hall again and I hear nothing at all. I turn to look at the marionette one more time, but instead I see an animatronic boy right in front of my holding balloons.

"Hi!" It says. It's eyes slowly begin to bleed.

I kick open the door and run for it. "Fuck this place!" I yell as I make it to the front door and run through. "I can handle the animatronics, but when you put that kinda shit inside your pizzeria..." I trail off. "That was way too creepy. That kid was so... And what was that marionette?" I say as I look at the Foxy plushy still in my hand. "That was a terrible idea... but at least I got something out of it." I say as I begin walking home.

* * *

"Oh man, Foxy is going to be furious." I say as I turn the corner. I walk past an alleyway and a man follows me from out of it. I notice him and continue walking, although a little faster.

The man runs in front me of, flashing a gun and pointing it right at my chest. "Give me everything you've got!" He yells. "Now!"

I sigh and stand there. Now was a perfect chance to test Foxy's theory.

"You deaf or something? Give me e-"

"-Just shoot me." I say, interrupting him. I rub the arm Chica bit, it was already beginning to scab over.

"You got a death wish?" He says, putting the gun right under my chin.

"I might." I say as I walk past him.

"Hey, asshole! Don't you run from me!" He tells as he points his gun at my back, and opens fire. I feel the bullet hit my neck, and the bullet flies right through. Narrowly avoiding the spine yet again. The pain is immense, but I don't feel any shock, any weakness. I just feel pain. I turn to look at him, my neck bleeding profusely. I smile and stuck my thumb in the wound, opening it a bit more.

"Agh!" I say in pain as I do this. "Oh man, this is weird!"

"What the fuck?! You freak!" He yells at me.

I frown and begin approaching him. "Just get out of here, you aren't getting anything out of me." I say. He turns around and runs down the alley. I turn to walk home but my head starts hurting. After that everything becomes a blur. I get visions of Mangle, through his eyes, as he chases me around the pizzeria. As he tears the night guard apart and stuffs pieces of him inside his mouth. When I come to, I'm standing over the man who shot me. He was covered in blood, his arm was broken as well as both of his legs, and there were four bullet holes in his chest. My hands were bloodied and dripping, and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I get on my knees, gripping my head. "What have I done?" I say in a whisper. I turn around towards the entrance of the alley and I see the Foxy plush staring at me from the entrance.

"I have to tell Foxy about this." I say as I stand up, wipe my hands free of the blood of the attempted thug, and pick up The Foxy plush.

"I'm becoming just like them... the longer I remain shackled to Mangle."

I walk home as it begins to rain.

\- (Chapter End) -

* * *

(A/N): I'm trying to make it interesting! I also wanted to try giving the animatronics more characterization. Mangle is just straight up insane now after Tyler awakens because he's getting visions of everything Tyler does, and vice versa.

I wanted Chica to remain kind of like she was in the previous, but now I kinda want her to be evil while giving compliments as if she was addressing children.

Toy Bonnie will kinda sound like Goofy, because I think that is funny, and a raving mad murderer bunny with an electric guitar that sounds kinda like Goofy would, to be honest, be very very scary.

Old Bonnie will be silent, unless provoked. And only really talk when screaming his "I'm going to kill you!" Scream. He was, overall, silent in the previous story, so I want to preserve that here.

The Balloon Boy will be, as I have decided before even starting this story, as creepy as humanly possible. It's gonna be like Silent Hill up in here when I'm done with him. I hate that kid with a burning passion.

The rest will be revealed as we continue! I hope you enjoy.


	4. A Dark Innocence

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 4: A Dark Innocence

* * *

Day: 2

* * *

Mangle awakens with a start, slowly opening his eyes as he rested behind his personal stage curtain. He looks at a wall mounted clock and sees that it is barely 7 o' clock. He hadn't slept for very long, but he felt strangely energized.

He gets up quickly and walks outside of Kids Cove, and into the stage area. Toy Bonnie was sitting with his legs hanging over the stage, tuning his guitar. His ears were drooping down close to his eyes, and he seemed like he was thinking deeply about something. He hears movement and turns to his left, only to find Mangle. Bonnie frowns.

"Golly, you could have been more gentle when ya stepped on my head last night, Mangle," Toy Bonnie says as he rubs at a small scratch on his head. "It kinda.. hurt. Ya dig?"

Mangle stops in front of him. "Last night?" Mangle says, rubbing his head. "I don't really remember much of last night."

"What?" Toy Bonnie says, raising an eyebrow. Then he realizes something and opens both of his eyes fully. "Oh yeah... you're different than we are. Geez.. sorry, I forgot." He goes back to tuning his guitar, and plays a pleasant tune once he finishes.

"What do you mean?" Mangle says. "How am I different?"

Toy Bonnie stops playing and puts down his guitar as he looks at Mangle with an un-amused smirk, before rolling his eyes and saying, "Master Georgie has made it so you don't remember anything that involves your tether. It paid us a visit last night after our..." He pauses for a moment before saying, "Uh.. party, our party!" Toy Bonnie smiles.

"You had a party too? Oh man, now I really want to remember!" Mangle says excitedly. "If my.. 'tether' doesn't show up tonight, can I join your party?"

"You... already.. did?" Toy Bonnie says as if he was unsure.

"What do you mean?" Mangle says.

Toy Bonnie raises his finger. "Oh yeah! Master Georgie don't want you rememberin' the parties we have either." Toy Bonnie picks at his guitar.

"But why?" Mangle says, sadly.

"I dunno.. I mean, he lets everyone else remember... maybe it effects your tether in some way? It's the only thing I can think of, and... well, you having a tether is the only difference the rest of us don't have!" Toy Bonnie begins playing a chord from one of his songs.

Mangle contemplates and asks, "What if I told Master I don't like this idea?"

Toy Bonnie sighs as he stops playing his guitar again. "If you really wanna go and do that, go on ahead; but I don't think Georgie would really appreciate your input on the matter. Everything he does, he does for a very good reason! Go on and tell him, just know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes- uh... feet..?"

Toy Chica appears from out of the hall carrying her cupcake like usual. "Oh Donnie! Mangle! Good morning!"

Toy Bonnie's eye twitches. "For the last time woman! My name is Bonnie! Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie breaths in heavily. "Not Donnie Darko! Or.. whatever you call it!" Toy Bonnie folds his arms. Toy Chica just giggles, "Whatever you say Donnie!" Before going about her business elsewhere.

"Can you believe her?!" Toy Bonnie yells in outrage as she leaves. He pulls at his ears. "She's even loonier than the other Chica! All she does is talk about food and eating! Ugh." He lets go of his ears and they bounce back up to their usual position.

"Hey, Mangle," Toy Bonnie begins. "Between you and me? We are the only normal ones in this joint, and that's a fact." He lifts his eyebrow again. "If only Foxy was here..."

Mangle looks to his right, at Toy Freddy. "What about Freddy?" Mangle asks.

"Who even knows anymore!" Toy Bonnie says, putting his guitar down. "His voice box is completely busted, and he rarely ever moves when he's not entertaining the kids!" Toy Bonnie leans in close to Mangle. "The only people I can talk to during the day, is Chica, and Balloon Boy!" He pauses for a moment. "Balloon Boy can only say 'Hi!' and laugh!"

As if to prove a point, Balloon Boy laughs at Bonnie.

"Oh gosh! Oh golly! It's beginning." Toy Bonnie says, suddenly looking worn out.

Mangle begins to walk away, but Toy Bonnie grabs him by the shoulder. "Please, come talk to me after distracting the kids! Please! I don't know if I can handle food metaphors anymore! And that constant laughing!" Bonnie pulls at his ear with one hand and rubs his face in the other. "Just please! Promise me!"

Mangle smiles and hugs him. "Don't worry buddy! I'll come see ya!"

"YOU'RE HUGGING ME!" Toy Bonnie yells as he fights out of his grasp. Mangle quickly backs off. "Don't do that." Toy Bonnie says before brushing himself off and picking up his guitar again. "You should go make sure the baby is okay." He says as he begins playing, 'When the Saints Come Marching'.

The baby was the marionette, of course. But it was also the strongest one of them all. It's existence is what allows Golden Freddy to exist, and that extends into all the other animatronics naturally, since Golden Freddy is keeping all of the animatronics in line. Nobody can tell the marionette what to do, and it does what it wants when it's awake. So to prevent it from going on a killing spree, of both animatronics and humans, it's kept asleep with the music box at night. It cannot awake in the morning, but it never hurts to check just to make sure.

Mangle checks the box it rests in, and it was closed and sealed, but there was evidence that it had opened last night. As Mangle checks the room for more evidence, Toy Chica enters the room with him.

"Don't you worry Mangle! Mary is as snug as two pigs in a blanket!" Chica says happily as she giggles to herself.

Mangle could see what Toy Bonnie meant about food metaphors. He leaves Chica to watch the Marionette, and he heads towards the back room to say good morning to the older models. He can hear Old Chica talking as he approached.

"I almost had that... bastard!" Chica says. "If he hadn't been tethered to the fr-"

Old Bonnie, who was sitting right next to her, hits her on the shoulder as Mangle enters. Chica immediately stops talking.

Old Freddy gets up and walks over to Mangle.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Fazbear!" Mangle says happily.

"Good morning, Mangle." Freddy says as he lifts his hat and bows slightly before putting it back on. "Might I ask... what you are doing back here?" He says as he looks Mangle in the eye.

Mangles ears droop, he felt like had done something he shouldn't have. "I just want to... uh... say hi. Was I not supposed to?"

Freddy laughs. "Of course not! It's just.. George prefers that... you only hang around the newer models. Just like how he wants us to only talk to other older models."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mangle says apologetically.

"It's fine! It's all fine!" Freddy says. "It's natural to feel attachment towards us, your tether has good relations with our 'friend' Foxy. And he has wiped off a lot on him. You act a lot like Foxy. Sometimes, to the point where you actually recite his old songs and stories, word for word!"

"Really?" Mangle says, surprised.

"You sure do!" Freddy says as he sees him out the door. "Uh.. go check on the baby!" Freddy says before closing the door. Mangle was sensing a pattern.

"Don't you worry Mangle! Mary is as snug as two pigs in a-" Chica begins.

"-I get it!" Mangle yells.

"Pancakes!" Chica yells randomly.

* * *

4 Hours Later

* * *

The bell sounds that announces that kids are showing up, so all of the animatronics get to their places. Mangle rushes to Kids Cove, ready to entertain.

The first kid to show up in the cove was the one wearing glasses that had shown up yesterday. Mangle was glad; he really liked that kid. His name was Peter, he had brought a small book today. His book was filled with drawings of all the Animatronics, some of them were really good!

"I drew everyone I could! You see this one?" He says as he turns to a page that had Mangle and Foxy together. "This one is my favorite!"

Mangle was surprised that he had not been punished for chasing after that girl yesterday. Had Master done something to make people.. forget? After entertaining the kids Mangle stepped outside of the Cove and the parents who he had seen yesterday paid no attention to him whatsoever. Mangle heads towards the stage and sees Toy Bonnie waving to the children happily as he played the best he could. As he sees Mangle, he beckons him to come over.

"Thanks for coming over Mangle, I was needing you." Toy Bonnie says.

Toy Chica leans over and giggles at the kids in a funny way, making the kids laugh but also annoying Toy Bonnie to no end.

* * *

As some of the children begin to leave the animatronics are free to wander around and entertain the kids, as well as talk to them. Mangle liked this the most, he loved speaking with the children about things. Most of the time he talked to them about fun activities, the outside, and the other animatronics. The children usually were happy to talk, and once they began it was hard for them to stop.

Mangle saw Toy Bonnie sitting among a circle of children exchanging secrets, talking, and other such things. Mangle could sense that Toy Bonnie loved having the children here, and he looked very peaceful and at ease among them. He laughed as he took out his guitar and played whatever the children wanted to hear, and sometimes making up his own stuff on the fly. He cracks a few jokes that make all of the children laugh, and frowns when they all eventually have to leave.

Mangle wanders in towards the front entrance and sees a security guard getting ready for his shift as the night guard. He smiles at Mangle when he sees him, and walks happily to the security room as he whistles to himself. Mangle was happy the new security guard was happy, but he also wondered what had happened to the previous one.

* * *

Night 2

* * *

Mangle crawls into his Cove and nods off to rest for a few minutes, he can hear someone enter his room. It was Old Chica.

"What are you doing Chica?" Mangle asks as he peers outside of the curtain. Chica looks at him and suddenly everything goes blurry for Mangle. When he comes to, his eyes are black and glowing, and he feels an insane bloodlust.

"About time Golden Freddy switches you over." Chica says roughly.

Mangle just watches her and smiles. He twitches slightly before saying, "What's on the menu tonight?! More... meat?" Mangle licks his lips. Chica smiles. "Good old Mangle..." She says softly.

Mangle heads out into the hallway, seeing Toy Bonnie on the stage. Toy Bonnie looks at him, looking slightly worried. "You really change at night, I hope you know that." Toy Bonnie says.

Mangle laughs. "Change? What do you mean? This is who I really am!"

Toy Bonnie frowns. "No, it's not." Before stepping off the stage. "It's how we really are. Not you, but us."

"Camera!" Mangle yells as he hears the cameras small beep, which tells them when the night guard is looking through that specific camera. Both Mangle and Toy Bonnie freeze in place, the night guard shines a light at them, which resets their programming, making them have to reset quickly before continuing on the chase.

"I'm heading for the vents." Toy Bonnie says. "I trust that you can get inside the room pretty quickly, no?" Toy Bonnie asks as he begins heading towards one of the party rooms. Balloon Boy rushes past him, heading for the vent on the opposite side. He says, "Hi!" As he runs past.

"Yes, I'll get in there. His flesh will be ours!" Mangle says happily, twitching a bit more. He begins laughing, but stops suddenly as he gets down on all fours and runs towards the security room.

* * *

The security guard was freaking out, he had no idea this would happen to him. He thought he had scored this job on sheer luck! He had heard about how bad the night guard job was at the old pizzeria, but this place was supposed to be different! A new start!

He frantically checks the camera, and sees two of the animatronics in the stage area, both looking directly at the camera. One of them was the white Fox he saw before his shift started!

"Oh... fuck..." He says breathlessly as he begins to tear up. "They are moving. They are moving!" He begins yelling and jumps at any little noise that occurs. He checks the camera again and sees that they have disappeared. Then he suddenly hears the sound of what sounded like a Jack in the Box.

"What is that?!" He yells, putting on his Freddy Mask. "What is that.. what is that..." He keeps repeating to himself quietly.

"The music box! I didn't wind the music box! Oh god, no!" He yells as he realizes what he's done. He raises the camera and switches to the Gift Shop camera only to see an animatronic exoskeleton without its suit on staring at him.

He hears movement in his room, and quickly lowers his camera to see Mangle, hanging upside down from the ceiling, staring at him. The guard freezes.

* * *

Just before Mangle has a chance to strike the killing blow, the Marionette makes itself known and leaps upon the security guard. Looking it dead in the eyes as it wraps it's cloth body around him like an anaconda, trying to squeeze the life out of it. The sound of a baby crying could be heard as a sort of white mist leaves the security guards mouth and flows into the Marionettes. The baby's crying slowly got deeper and more menacing until the man fell limp, his eyes a pure milky white. The Marionette twitches slightly before slowly turning its head towards Mangle, who by now had dropped to the floor and was looking on greedily for his chance to feed.

Mangle could hear Toy Bonnie yell from inside the vent. "Chica! The music box! Wind the music box!- Mangle! Get out of there!"

Before Mangle could respond, the Marionette jumps onto him, attempting to suck out his soul. The Marionette slams into him with enough force to break Mangles left eye socket, causing his eyeball to fly out of his head. The Marionette wraps itself around him, slowly beginning to bend and snap his metal ligaments. Mangle could begin to see white mist escaping from his chest area, but suddenly the Marionette stops and collapses, and the white mist painfully returns to Mangles body.

As Mangle collapses on the ground, he could see the Marionette quickly slide away, dragging its feet along the floor as it rushed back the comfort of the music box. It was under control again.

Mangle attempts to get up, but is unable to. His legs were bent and broken, and he felt very weak. Just as Mangle passes out, he can see the dark outline of Old Freddy, only he had glowing white eyes and teeth.

"What...?" Mangle says as his voice box glitches out, and he shuts down for the night. There would be no feeding for him tonight.

\- Chapter End -

* * *

(A/N) A pretty major complaint I had from the older fic was how none of the animatronics really

had that much character development besides Foxy. So, I took this chapter as a way of beginning to develop what the different animatronics are like. The goofy-ish attitude of Toy Bonnie has also been mixed in with a slight Impmon (From Digimon Tamers) styled attitude that I think suits not only his looks but personality as well.

Mangle is interesting, I like to believe that during the day he is a happy-go-lucky, completely innocent soul, but once night comes that all goes away. Once night falls, Golden Freddy changes him into the killer George wants, but in order to protect the fragile state of the tether he must forget everything, or risk killing children during the day.

Toy Chica was fun. I got the idea of her getting Bonnies name wrong from a video I saw that was posted by none other than Foxy the Pirate Fox, and is basically what his mom calls Toy Bonnie. Since I'm trying to pass off Toy Chica as some sort of idiot, and maybe as someone who could provide some comedic relief, I figured it was perfect.

Toy Freddy is unable to communicate, and it can be assumed that what children hear when he sings is all pre recorded and he just lip syncs with it.

I wanted to make Balloon Boy creepy this chapter, but this chapter wasn't really about him. Saaaadface.

And, with that, thank you all for reading! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. A Fading Friendship

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 5: A Fading Friendship

* * *

"Well if you didn't want this to happen you shouldn't have gone and gotten yourself shot!" Jessica says impatiently as she wets a cloth with a bit more alcohol and disinfects my wound once again. I had a rag in my mouth, and I screamed out whenever the rag touched my skin.

"I mean, seriously? Why would you even risk it?!" She says as she begins stitching. I scream out even more but Foxy is there to comfort him.

"I'm disappointed that ye would even do that, matey. Don't put yerself in danger! I wasn't even sure if I was right with my little theory." Foxy says as he helps hold me still. "Why did we wait a whole day before stitching this up, Jessica?" Foxy asks.

"He didn't let me stitch it! He's afraid of needles." Jessica says. "The pain was finally unbearable enough that he let me now."

I spit out the rag, "You guys do- agh!" I shout as I grit his teeth in pain as Jessica inserts the needle again. "-Do remember what I said yesterday right?"

"'Course I do, matey, how could I forget? But did ye really kill someone?" Foxy asks.

"I did." I say in response.

Foxy looks at me, feeling sad. "This tethering business needs to end!" He says.

"I've been having... visions too. I think I'm sharing some of Mangles memories, but, it's all black right now. I haven't seen anything for a little while. But yesterday I remember distinctly part of a conversation he had with that new Bonnie guy."

"Toy Bonnie?" Foxy says. "Hmm..." Foxy is silent for a little while before saying, "how long has this been going on fer?" He asks.

"Ever since waking up." I say. "After you saved me."

"Done!" Jessica says as she cuts the excess wire. "Don't touch it!" Jessica yells as she swats my hand away.

* * *

Foxy was being much more protective of me today. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. He didn't want me going out and doing something like that again, and to be honest, I wasn't. But Foxy didn't believe me.

"How're ya feelin' Tyler?" Foxy says as we sit down in the park.

"Better." I say, looking at him and smiling.

Foxy puts his arm around me, and starts singing his pirate songs, trying to get me to sing along. I reluctantly do, but I stop suddenly when I get more visions of what Mangle was up to.

Foxy looks at me worryingly, he didn't like seeing me like this. He hugs me and rests his head on top of mine as he says, "I wish ye didn't have t' go through this, matey. I really do."

"I know, Foxy." I say weakly as I rub my head.

Foxy moves away slightly, frowning.

"What's wrong Foxy?" I say as I look at him.

Foxy sighs and looks towards the duck pond in the distance. As he watches the ducks frolic along, he says, "It's just.. we don't seem t' have that connection anymore." He looks at me. "Ye aren't that little kid I remember anymore, and it's all Mangles fault!" He says, suddenly getting angry.

"It's not Mangle's fault, It's George's. You know that." I say.

Foxy looks at me, surprised. "You've never said his name before."

I roll my eyes. "I remember it from Mangle."

"'Course ya do..." Foxy says.

I sigh and look away from him slightly, folding my arms.

We sit in dead silence, neither of us talking. I can hear Foxy look towards me, but when I look towards him, he looks away quickly. I frown.

I remember a song we sang once, and I smile. I look towards him, he was preoccupied with watching leaf move along the ground.

I begin to sing softly.

~"Come cheer up my lads," I smile.

~"It's to glory we steer..." I elbow him, he looks at me for a split second before turning again. ~"To add something more to this wonderful year!"

~"To honor we call you, as free men, not slaves,"

~"For who are so free as the sons of the waves?"

Foxy looks at me, listening to my singing. Which wasn't half bad, but it could be better. My fake pirate accent was terrible. I begin singing again.

~"Heart of oak are our ships, h-"

~"-Heart of oak are our men!" Foxy sings quickly. He turns to face me and we both sing together.

~"We always are ready,"

~"Steady, boys, steady!"

~"We'll fight and we'll conquer, again and again!"

We both put an arm around each other and sing. Smiles on both of our faces, I laugh happily before we begin the next verse.

~"Our worthy forefathers, let's give them a cheer,"

~"To climates unknown did courageously steer!"

~"Through oceans to deserts, for freedom they came,"

~"And dying, bequeathed us their freedom and fame!"

We both laugh as we stand, and dance around, Foxy does a jig as I just try to follow him as best as I can. Our arms still locked together. Once we stop, Foxy looks at me, a shine in his eyes as he hugs me tightly. We laugh a bit more, and we both fall down and lay in the grass.

"Thank ye for that Tyler, t'was good singin' a good ol' sea shanty like that!" Foxy says happily, his golden tooth shining in the sunlight.

"Yeah, it was. Just like old times, eh?" I say happily as I put my arms behind my head and look at the clouds.

"Yeah, matey, just like old times..." Foxy says as he closes his eyes and relaxes.

* * *

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor, early in the mornin'?" Foxy and me sing as we walk home, I pretend to act drunk, and Foxy laughs at my stumbling.

We both laugh and I run ahead of Foxy, and he chases me.

"Stop runnin', Tyler! I'm gonna gitcha!" Foxy yells as he does indeed catch up with me and picks me up by the collar with his hook. "Told ye." He says confidently.

He puts me down and we both laugh some more. He looks at the sky and frowns slightly, his ears lower a bit. "It be gettin' late, Tyler. Let's be headin' back, alright?" He says as he turns around and heads back towards Jessica's apartment.

"Wait! I wanted to go to my house! My Dad lives... or rather lived there... with me. I need to see him!" I say. "I need to let him know I'm still alive, before the funeral for me happens and everything."

Foxy looks at Tyler and smiles, "Sure, matey, we can go see yer father. What do ye think he'll think of me, though?"

"I don't really think he will mind that much." I say. Foxy messes with my hair before following me, I quickly fix it. "Don't do that!" I say, jokingly.

"I like it better messy!" Foxy says, laughing as he says so. I laugh too.

* * *

I walk up the front steps nervously. Did Father even know I was dead? I could have just been reported as a missing person. I didn't see any police activity at the older pizzeria, and I was pretty sure by now it had been converted partially into it's planned arcade style pizzeria.

I ring the doorbell and wait silently, Foxy right behind me. Nobody comes.

"Is he home?" I say to Foxy as I check the driveway. "His truck is here..." I say. I suddenly hear the front door unlock and open slowly, and I see my father peer outside at me. He immediately sees Foxy and slams the door.

I look at Foxy before turning back towards the door and knocking on it, saying, "Father, open up! It's your son, Tyler!"

"And your murderous Fox friend! I would get away from it if I were you son! How did you even get it here?" Father says from the other side of the door.

I turn to Foxy, "He knows about the bite of '87..." Foxy just shrugs and steps up the the door and knocks on it softly before saying, "E-excuse me, matey, but... that whole incident was not somethin' I had been meanin' to do, I was forced to do it!"

"Yeah right! I-" Father begins.

"He's telling the truth, Dad, I know for a fact." I say.

Father opens the door and looks at me. He smiles at the sight of me before frowning and saying, "I was worried when you didn't come back home. You ran out so early in the morning that day, and you just never came back." He walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

I look at Foxy and say, "Well... something did." I say slowly and awkwardly.

"What do you mean, you look... wait a minute, what's with the stitches on your neck?" He says in alarm. "Foxy didn't do this to you, did he?" He says, getting defensive.

"No! No, he didn't! And, it's a long story Dad, I'll tell you it later. May we, I don't know, come in?" I ask.

Father lets us in and closes the door behind him. We all sit down in the living room, and I begin telling him everything that's happened. Starting with how I became friends with Foxy.

"So you.. can't..." He begins.

"Die? Well, that's subjective. I still feel pain, and can still suffer injury. But I won't die from the pain, or injury, or from bleeding out, unless it hits something important." I look at my stomach. "I've gotten lucky two times now, and I don't want to go for a third."

Dad rubs his head, he was finding it hard to take in. "George? A killer? I find it hard to believe. I've known that boy since he was 8!"

"Well, it's the truth. Foxy can tell you himself, he used to be a slave to his will." I say, Foxy nods.

"You told me that, yes." Father says. He looks up at Foxy. "Thank you for protecting my Son, I now know I have judged you wrongly ever since the incident. It's one of the reasons I quit the job."

"You told me you had quit because of the terrible pay!" I say, looking at him.

"The pay, at the time, was actually very good." Father says. "Nowadays it would be unacceptable."

"Dad?" I say.

"Yes, son?" He says.

"What should I do?" I ask.

Father thinks about this for a good few minutes, we sit in silence. Foxy had found some string and was spending the time to practice tying knots.

Father looks me and says, "I think you need to put a stop to this. I don't know how you would, but I think only you guys can really do something about this. You already know so much about how the animatronics work, and you see visions of someone on the inside!"

"But it's random when I actually see things, though. I can't control it." I say.

"That doesn't matter, you play your cards right and luck may smile upon you and show you something that can help!" Father says; he was right.

We talk for another hour before Father decides it's time for him to sleep. Father says I am free to sleep in my room, and I lead Foxy through the cramped hallways leading to my room. I open the door and see that my room had been completely untouched from when I had left it the day I 'died'.

"Yer room is.. interestin'" Foxy says as he sees artwork lining the wall, all signed by me. "Ye did all of these?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say, looking at it. "Art was a pastime of mine when I wasn't building animatronics for Disney."

"What or who is a Disney?" Foxy asks.

"Nothing you should worry about, Foxy." I say as I take out a book and flip through the pages until I find what I was looking for.

"I drew your entire exoskeleton design out on paper so I knew where everything went when I was done fixing you, here." I say as I hand him the drawing.

"This is very detailed, Tyler." Foxy says. "I don't even know what half of these parts are, myself."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I don't know the scientific name for many of my body parts either."

"Let's get to bed, Tyler." Foxy says as he walks over to an empty corner of the room. I presumed he was going to just shut down there. I climb into bed, and I'm out like a light.

I dream of being on a boat with Foxy, with a whole group of robot sailors singing Sea Shanties as we map a course for Fazbear Island. Weirdest dream yet.

\- Chapter End -

* * *

(A/N): Trying to preserve Foxy and Tyler's friendship, since I felt that I was not paying enough attention to it. I really liked typing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading!~

As always, thank you for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. The End is Approaching

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 6: The End is Approching

As the first rays of sunlight enter my room and eventually awake me from my slumber, I open my eyes slowly and look towards where Foxy fell to sleep last night, and I see that he is not there. I rub my eyes and notice that there is an arm loosely wrapped around my waist. Not only that, there was an entire other person sleeping in my bed, hugging me from behind as they slept. I knew that it was Foxy.

I was a little more than shocked when I discovered this, and no matter how hard I tried to get up I could not get his arm off of me. He was out cold, but he looked happy and comfortable. He turns over onto his back, taking me with him, and then he hugs me even tighter.

"Okay, now the hug is starting to hurt." I whisper to myself as I try to escape his grasp. As I try to move his arms Foxy suddenly wakes up and I watch him look at the ceiling. He looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was. He looks to his left, right, and then looks down at his arms and finally notices me.

He stares at me for a few moments before he realizes what's happening.

"T-Tyler! I-I..." He says quickly as he releases me from his grip and let's me get up, his eyes wide. "I wasn't supposed t' be there..." He says slowly, sounding embarrassed as he quickly gets up himself.

I get out of my pajamas and into more suitable clothes and check my phone. Jessica had texted quite a few times.

'Where are you guys?' 10:54 PM

'Hello? ._.' 11:01 PM

'Are you guys okay? D:' 11:10 PM

'I have some leftover dinner, you gonna be here or what?' 11:15 PM

'I'm not staying up much longer waiting for you guys. -_-' 11:35 PM

'Goodnight, be safe.' 11:55 PM

I type, 'We went to my Fathers house, we decided to spend the night there. Sorry about not being there.' and I put my phone in my pocket and turn to look at Foxy.

Foxy looks at me then back down towards the floor, -still embarrassed- and he was digging his hook into the side of the bed. He was probably expecting me to lecture him on why that wasn't an okay thing to do, but.. I wasn't really going to do that.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

Foxy remains silent, and suddenly stops digging his hook into my bed. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Well?" I say.

Foxy looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Y-ye..." He begins, but pauses as he gathers himself. "Ye were havin'.. a bad dream." He looks at me fully. "Ye' wouldn't stop until I had gone over t' ye after ye woke me in the wee early hours in t, mornin' did ye stop." He looks down again. "I be very sorry.. that it weren't.. acceptable."

I smile weakly as I watch him nervously move his hand and tap on his claw as he speaks to me. I sit down next to him and say, "It's okay Foxy, you didn't mean any harm." I hug him, and he hugs me back. "You're just looking out for me; I appreciate it!"

Foxy smiles at my words and hugs me more protectively, like he didn't want me to leave, but I eventually get free of his grasp and I lead him to my old office.

I spend a good chunk of the morning working on Foxy in the garage, or as some would call it, 'Tyler's Office'. I wanted to make sure he was in 100% physical shape. He wasn't designed to be out in this sort of environment, so it was easy to assume that his parts were getting worn out rather quickly. As I worked, I began to think about the situation I had woken up to that morning. He had done it to stop my apparent nightmares, and I guessed it worked. I didn't have any nightmares that I can recall...

However, Foxy was becoming more and more attached to me. Sometimes a little controlling, and that worried me. I was fully aware that Foxy, like all the animatronics, still had the desire to kill deep within him. He hid it from me, and he showed no interest in doing such a thing, but I knew that he thought about it a lot, especially when it came to George, his master.

George was another problem. My Father seemed to believe that we could beat him, but George was holding all of the cards. One false move and we would be dead, and he will have made it like we had never existed. I had already died once, only to be partially bound to an animatronic using some strange new method, and I could _feel_ myself changing.

The changes were coming slowly, but I was beginning to get a thirst for killing. As I see people walk past the house I can't help but imagine what it would be like to kill them, and how I would kill them. I think the same way towards Jessica and my Dad, but not Foxy.

The influence of Golden Freddy was troubling too. I could feel him watching me, monitoring me, trying to tell me what to do. His influence was strongest at night, while I was asleep. I'd be having a good dream, then he'd invade it, and then nothing. I wasn't able to remember the bad part of the dream, only his empty, eyeless, face.

The last thing that seemed to worry me was my link with Mangle. He was an interesting animatronic. I looked up some pictures of him from when the restaurant had first opened, and the results had been terrifying. Mangle had certainly deserved the name change from Toy Foxy. However, Mangle was -as weird as it felt to say- .._me_. George could kill me at any point by killing Mangle. My only reassurance that this wouldn't happen was Foxy's heartfelt promise that he would never do something like that, but I felt that Mangle was in pain yesterday, the source of the pain wasn't entirely clear, but I could feel it. I wanted Mangle to be safe; I felt a connection with him. How could I not? He was a lifeline.

"What be troublin' ye Tyler? Ye be dazin' off a bit." Foxy says as he notices me trying to tighten a screw on his jaw that was already way too tight.

"Oh! Sorry!" I say as I quickly loosen it a bit, which takes a lot of effort. "I was just thinking about... stuff."

"Eh? Like what matey?" Foxy says as he tests his jaw, and nods to confirm it was comfortable.

"You." Is all I say as I get down on my knees and check the pads on his feet for wear. I quickly get out some replacements from the spare parts I have when I find that his pads were completely worn away. They were the one thing I had never replaced on him before.

As I do repairs, I could tell Foxy was blushing from my response, he was embarrassed. I thought it was cute how he acted when he was embarrassed. He begins poking at his hand with his hook, or vice versa. "Is that right..? Why?" He says.

"Well. I _AM_ fixing you, after all." I say as I smile and look back up at his face. "How are these fresh pads?" I say as I move to the side while still on my knees so he could stand up. I turn to my toolbox and put away my tools, and I get out a little bottle that would make him shine as if he were brand new. I reach for a small hand towel and spray some of the liquid on it.

"Aye! I 'ad forgotten what it be like t' 'ave some good ol' pads!" Foxy says happily as he walks around rather confidently.

"Hold up, King of the World." I say jokingly as I get up and look at him, a smile painted onto my face. "I still gotta make you shine."

Foxy tilts his head curiously and moves over to sit down. He remains silent as he watches me rub at some stains on his face with the rag. Wiping away all of the grime and causing the affected areas to shine a bright and happy Crimson.

I wipe him down completely until he was shining everywhere that you could see red, and then I take out some brown shorts I had modified a bit and made him put them on. They were torn, so they would match his legs that still lacked fabric on them. The only real modifications I made to them was that they could be fastened to Foxy's waist securely so they wouldn't fall off. They instantly made him look cooler, and even a bit more human.

"This be a pleasant surprise, matey!" Foxy says happily as he checks us shorts. "I be havin' pockets now!"

I smile at him and say, "Merry Christmas, Foxy."

Foxy freezes for a moment and counts in his head what day it is, and opens his eyes in shock as he realizes just what day this is. "A-avast! How did I miss that? Merry Christmas Tyler! Where be the grog at?" He smiles jokingly.

"Oh Foxy..." I say before we both laugh together.

Mangle sits in his cove, shrouded in complete darkness, gripping his head.

He had almost died by the hands of the marionette, and he still had yet to recover from the event. He couldn't forget something like that, even with his already butchered memories.

He hears the sound of a door opening, and he watches out of the corner of his eye as Toy Bonnie enters his room and nearly trips on something on the ground.

"Oh gosh! What was that?" Toy Bonnie says as he flips a light switch and sees that what he had tripped over was a piece of Mangles outer shell. Parts of Mangle were scattered everywhere.

"M-Mangle?! What the heck?!" Toy Bonnie says as he rushes over to see if Mangle was alright. "Mangle, what are you doing?!"

Mangle slowly looks up at him, one of his eyes were missing. "I'm trying to take the soul out."

"What?" Toy Bonnie says, surprised.

"I don't want to be a robot anymore." Mangle looks down. "I want to die, I can't handle this anymore."

"What can't you handle?" Toy Bonnie says.

"I can't handle the fact that I can never remember anything! That I get strange visions from my tether! I was almost killed! I will never feel what it's like to be alive! That I'll be stuck in this place for the rest of my unnatural life!" Mangle looks up. "I can't accept how I'm just some piece of a puzzle, and not able to live a life of my own, like Foxy!"

"You would just leave me?" Toy Bonnie says. "And the children?" Toy Bonnie grabs his hand.

"No..." Mangle says. "I'd just be back with my Tether, right?"

"No, you would kill your tether doing it this way." Toy Bonnie says. "Then you'll never know anything. I'm sure, at least I hope, that you'll have your time someday just like the rest of us!"

Mangle looks down and sighs, "Maybe you're right."

Sometimes I get the feeling that things are going to go downhill really, _really_, fast, and this was one of those times.

I stay close to Foxy as I stand outside of the pizzeria across the street. Jessica was on her way, and she was coming with some 'tools' to help us.

My Dad had been stationed outside of the building in his old pickup truck keeping watch for George if he decided to show up there, and he did. We were going to see if we could get the jump on him.

"Man it's cold." I say as I grip my arms, trying to warm myself.

"Jess'll be 'ere soon matey." Foxy says.

"What if this goes wrong? What if he's ready for us?" I say.

"That's always a possibility, Tyler." He looks at me, "But I'll be there fer' ya, no matter what happens."

"Thanks Foxy." I say before sneezing loudly.

Jessica eventually shows up with a trunk filled with anything she could find that could help us. A baseball bat, an old pipe, a wrench, a crowbar, and a handgun of which she takes for herself. She also takes a knife out of her pocket and sticks it in one of her boots for emergencies.

I grab the crowbar. I could do so much with such a universal tool like it.

"So, I'm guessing you have a plan seeing as you dragged me out here to the pizzeria... on Christmas Day..." Jessica says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"George is in there. We need to stop him." I say.

"That's it? No well thought out plan?" Jessica says.

"No, George is too unpredictable to build a plan around, we aren't even 100% sure of what his plan really is." I say.

"Tyler, this don't seem very logical, especially for you." Foxy says. "It be too dangerous to just be throwin' caution to t' wind! George is always accompanied by Golden Freddy anyways!"

"And Golden Freddy commands them." Jessica adds.

"I just... have a strange feeling, okay?" I say as I look at them, hoping they would take my word for it. They both agree after a short pause, and we begin heading for the pizzeria.

We don't enter the usual way, we decided to enter through the kitchen because Jessica was able to get the key from one of her friends that works there. We enter slowly and don't see any signs of movement.

"So where do you think he'll be?" Jessica asks.

"In the back, probably." I say. "That or messing with the newer animatronics on stage, or with Mangle."

"So you have no idea then? Perfect." Jessica says as she peers through the kitchen door.

"Hey, I don't know why he's here, I just know that he is." I say, a little annoyed.

Suddenly, we hear the pained cries of George followed by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the back room.

"I'm in control now!" We can hear him scream.

Something was going on back there, and we all quickly, but carefully, sneak out of the kitchen to investigate.

As we follow the trail of oil and blood on the ground to the back room, the screams get more intense, and we hear a music box playing.

But then the screaming stops, we can hear the sound of a small mechanical device hitting the floor violently, and shattering.

The music box had been destroyed.

-(Chapter End)-

(A/N): This took long enough, eh? I'm so sorry about the wait, with a mixture of Christmas holiday with family, writers block, and then most recently school starting up, it has been really hard sitting down and working on this without distraction.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating this, I still have two more chapters to go! I'll try to finish as soon as possible!

Also, I hope you all had a good year, a good Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas), and that you are at least thinking about maybe potentially fulfilling your New Years Resolution. Mine was to finish all of my unfinished fanfics, and have all my character sheets done by graduation. Let's see how that goes.

As always, thank you for reading! I'll see you all in the next, totally-not-gonna-be-late chapter! Later!

**Dcarri: Huehue, grammar.**


	7. Greed Consumes You

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Mangled Soul

Chapter 7: Greed Consumes You

"Was that what I just think it was?!" Tyler says as he looks at Foxy. Foxy nods, his eyes wide.

"This is not gunna be good, mateys. We all be in trouble now, everyone in n' out of the pizzeria." Foxy stands up tall, knowing hiding from the Marionette at this point was foolish.

Jessica stands up as well and stands behind Foxy for protection, I stand in front of Foxy as we begin running towards the backroom. On the way there, we run into Toy Bonnie as we turn the corner.

"Ah!" Toy Bonnie says in fright as he falls onto the ground. " Foxy! What're you doing here," Toy Bonnie sees me. "with him no less?"

I figured he remembered when I came here last time.

"Bonnie..." Foxy says slowly. "I'm 'ere to stop George."

"Golly.. why do you wanna kill Georgie? He just wants his revenge... or somethin' along those lines." Toy Bonnie says.

"Wait, you aren't going to try and kill us?" Jessica says, surprised.

"Why should I? We are all dead either way now that the Marionette is waking up. Also, I can't feel the presence of Goldie at all." Toy Bonnie says, gripping his guitar awkwardly.

"I can't either, come to think of it." Says a familiar voice from around the corner. It was Mangle, slightly torn apart, slightly put back together.

"Mangle!" I say as I look at him. He looks at me and frowns.

"Hey, Tether." Mangle says gruffly.

I stare at him and he stares at me. It was kinda a tense situation. I usually can't talk to Mangle like this, and he was starting to look like the original Mangle which made me a little uneasy.

"We should see what Georgie is doing, you can handle your tethering issue when we are done." Toy Bonnie says.

"Donnie?" We can hear an overly female voice say. Toy Bonnie's eye twitches.

"We don't have any time for this, woman! Let's go!" Toy Bonnie says as Toy Chica appears behind him.

As they pass by us, Chica looks at us and says, "Someone woke the baby, get ready to die children!" Toy Bonnie grabs her arm and drags her towards the back room.

Toy Freddy was waiting at the entrance of the back room. He waves, but remains silent. Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle all walk up to him and we can hear Toy Bonnie whispering something.

I was very untrusting of these animatronics. On any other day they would be trying to gut me and stuff me into a suit. But now they seemed oddly friendly. Why was the presence of Golden Freddy gone?

Toy Bonnie walks up to me and says, "The older animatronics still are being controlled, at least we think. Toy Fred' over there, just checked. But.. right now, we are wondering why exactly the Marionette hasn't come out yet."

Foxy steps forward next to me and puts his hand on my left shoulder. "Whatever the reason may be, anythin' involvin' the Doll is much too dangerous fer a human to go up against. Tyler, I'm trustin' that you'll leave this t' me."

I look up at Foxy and shake my head. "We've come this far together, and I'm not about to split up now Foxy. I'm helping, no matter wha-"

In an instant, the Backroom door is thrown open and an explosion of dust and smoke flows through, knocking Toy Freddy backwards and directly into Toy Chica, throwing them to the ground.

As the smoke clears, the slim form of the Marionette is easily visible.

"He's 'ere!" Foxy yells. "Retreat t' the stage, it's more open!"

Foxy grabs my arm and drags me along. Jessica runs ahead of us alongside Mangle and Toy Bonnie. I turn my head and look on in fright as I see the Marionette literally rip the souls out of Toy Chica and Mangle. I'm even more frightened when I notice a pentagram painted in blood glowing on it's chest, just how like I was after being linked to Mangle, and it's eyes were leaking blood. What had George done to it?

We run into the stage area and turn to see if the Marionette was coming through the doorway, but it didn't.

"Where is it?!" Mangle yells.

We hear a loud bang, and see the Marionette appear from the other doorway holding Balloon Boy in its anaconda-like grip.

"Haha- HAAAAAA A AA-" Balloon Boy says before falling limp and then being crushed by the Marionette. It slams him into the ground and then looks up and stares at us, it's head tilted to one side. I look up at Foxy to see that he is terrified, but when I look at Mangle he's not bothered by it in the slightest.

"I told you. I ALWAYS win! Hahaha!"

We all jump at the sound of George's slightly distorted voice.

"I've finally figured it out!" George says.

"What did you figure out?" I say, looking for the source of the voice, which seemed to be coming from every direction.

"I've finally figured out... how to bind myself to an animatronic..." He says.

I then realize what the pentagram on the Marionettes chest is for.

"You- you're the Marionette?!" I say, shocked. "Your other body is still somewhere though, right?"

The Marionette shakes it's head.

"I split your soul originally to test the effects, I still wanted Mangle but I also wanted some soul left over for some other experiments. Of which you performed to the book."

"What do you mean?" I say.

"For example..." The Marionette says as he raises his hand. As I look into his eyes they turn a crimson red, and then I find that I cannot move, or speak.

"You're mine now, and you're a killer just like me now!" The Marionette says before laughing maniacally.

"Tyler?" Foxy says as he watches me mindlessly approach the Marionette. The Marionette strokes the side of my face and watches with amusement as my skin begins to age from his touch draining my life force. As soon as he lets go my skin slowly returns to normal.

"With a soul link to Mangle, I can control you. Silly child, you should never have come. I had a feeling you would.. Now, be a good boy.. and kill your friends for me." I nod without meaning to, and I am forced to watch as my body moves on its own to face Foxy and the gang.

"Why can't you control me? Or Toy Bonnie?" Mangle says. "Why only him?"

Marionette looks at him. "You have a strong sense of free will, with Tyler's soul and your experience you've had here you are just strong enough to be able to ignore my influence. Bonnie? Well, he just has a strong free will in general. Only Golden Freddy AND myself can control him. But Golden Freddy is... gone. At least for now."

The Marionette looks back at me. "What are you waiting for? Kill them, but kill Foxy first!" He yells, as my body leaps into action, running straight for Foxy.

I watch as I swing my fist at Foxy but he is able to block it and push me back for a few moments.

"Tyler! I don't want t' hurt ya!" Foxy says as he raises his hands defensively.

I am unable to say anything as I watch my body pick up a small rod with a point on its end. It was a piece from the Balloon Boy's balloon 'string'. I wield the the metal rod like a sword, pointing it at Foxy.

"Tyler!" Foxy pleads. "Please, don't do this!"

For a moment I am able to break the Marionette's control, but then he forces his influence back upon me and I leap for him again.

"BRING ME HIS HEAD, TYLER!" The Marionette yells with glee.

My body unwillingly swings the spear-like metal rod directly at his neck, but Foxy parries it with his hook and kicks me in the stomach in an attempt to stop me. Even while struggling for breath, my body remained unaffected.

"Tyler! I be so sorry!" Foxy yells out.

My body runs for him again, and I jab at his chest plate, the rod piercing right through it. It hit nothing vital, luckily, but it was still stuck inside of him. As my body struggles to rip it out, I regain control.

"Foxy..." I say as I fight the influence. "K-kill.. me..."

"Wha-.. Tyler? But that's what he wants!" Foxy yells.

"Just.. do it... trust me.." I say.

"_No!_" Foxy says.

"Do it, or you'll die. You _HAVE_ to. He's riding on the chance that you won't." I say.

"But-" Foxy begins.

"-Foxy. _Please._" I say before losing control once more. My face twists into a snarl.

Foxy nods and closes his eyes, flinching as he pierces my stomach with his hook, and in that moment, the Marionette removes his influence on me.

I fall to the ground, breathing heavily as I instantly feel the pang of death getting a little bit closer. The Marionette controlling me might have a toll on the health of my soul. I reach down to my stomach and see all the blood literally gushing out of my wound.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry! I didn't want t' do it! Please forgive me!" Foxy says frantically.

"Foxy..." I say, slowly getting to the point of blacking out. "I know that you don't want to kill anymore... but as my, potentially, dying wish... I want you to remove that part of you. I know you think about it all the time, but you need to let that go! Be the Foxy I know you can be... for me. For..." My head falls to rest on the ground.

"Tyler?!" Foxy says. "Tyler?!" He says, shaking me.

'He can't be really dead, he can't be really dead! Tyler! Tyler!' I think as I shake his body.

_"I want you to remove that part of you."_

Remove me kindness? Me love? Be t' killer I know I really am?

I look at my hook. I remembered the amount of times it has been stained by the blood of the innocent. Just as it was now. Tyler's blood.

"You... made me kill 'im... my friend... my _BEST FRIEND_!" I yell as I glare at the Marionette. My eyes turn black, and I raise my eyepatch.

"YOU WANT ME T' BE THE KILLER YE WANTED? NOT PATHETIC? WELL YE GOT IT NOW! I'LL GUT YE LIKE A FISH FER THIS GEORGE!" I explode into a flurry of hooks, slashing at the doll, only to have every slash dodged by the swift Marionette.

"Too slow, Foxy! Hahahaha! You really _are _pathetic!" The Marionette says.

"Shut yer mouth you freak of nature! I'LL DECORATE THE WALLS WITH YOUR ENTRAILS! I'LL SWIM IN YER BLOOD! I'LL SAVOR THE TASTE OF YOUR FLESH, YARR HAR" scream out as I swing my hook directly into the left side of it's mask. The affected part of the mask shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"AHHHHH-" The Marionette screams out, gripping his head. "Ahahahahaha! Nice hit; now it's my turn!" The Marionette says before rushing at me, faster than I could react, and wraps around me. He begins to slowly crush me, and I could feel him sucking the life out of me as he stared into my face. I had to act quickly.

"I don't think so!" I yell as I reach into my arm controls and release them to my joints spin freely. I quickly escape his grasp and once they snap back into place, I tear off one of his arms with my hook as he tries to re-apply his death grip.

"AHHG- YOU.. BITCH!" The Marionette screams in pain.

"You can't h-h-hide from the claw, kiddies! Hahaha!" I say, reverting back to phrase I had said long ago, while chasing children around the old, old diner.

I slash at him again and tear open his chest.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The Marionette screams.

"Watch me, matey." I say as I slash for his neck and watch as I cut it partially in half. The cut is enough though, as the Marionette collapses to the floor.

"You... you can't... kill... me... I... created... y-you." The Marionette weakly says as it lays on the ground.

"You didn't create me, George." I say. "Your son created me. He created me to help find his killer should he ever return, and you ripped his soul out of that puppet fer your own gain. You're sick."

A black liquid began to leak out of the Marionette.

"Your search for power blinded you to how detrimental it was to your whole 'plan'."

"I'll.. be back... just you wait... then.. I'll kill you like... I should.. have. I'll return... I always... do, and I'll have a very.. special place... for all of you in Hell!"

"... See you in Hell then!" I shout as I step on the Marionettes head with all of my might. The black liquid flies out in every direction and coats the walls. It also gets on my pants and some of my chest.

I stand over the body of the Marionette, shocked that after all this time George just chose to be too reckless in his plans for power. Had he still been human, he would have been able to put up much more of a fight. The withered animatronics, while we thought they were under his control still, actually weren't. They were just off. The absence of Golden Freddy was just enough to remove his control from them. Without the orders of the Golden One they just didn't have what it takes to turn on again. They were much too damaged.

I turn to Jessica, fully expecting Mangle to be dead as well, but he wasn't. Toy Bonnie was looking at the Marionettes dead body, and then quickly looked up at me in a fearful way. Mangle was holding Tyler's body in his arms protectively while Jessica examined him.

"Foxy?" Jessica says with tears in her eyes, looking at me. "He's still alive, thank god."

I rush over to Tyler, he had just woken up, but he had bled out extensively.

"Foxy... I'm still immortal, remember?" Tyler says as he looks at me weakly. "I told you to trust me. At least you didn't hit anything too vital right? Heh..." Tyler visibly showed pain when he laughed. "Man, this hurts."

Mangle looks at me. "He's hurt bad. It will take him a long time to recover from this at this rate." He brushes some hair out of Tyler's eyes, "Or, it could be much shorter."

I tilt my head to the side. "How so?"

"I..." He begins. "I don't want to be an animatronic anymore; I've had my fun, but this just is not cut out for me. I would much rather be back in the body I came from."

"Are you sure about that?" I say surprised. I was glad I was an animatronic for the most part. But I couldn't really remember my past, so that was probably why.

"Yes." Is all Mangle says before he touches Tyler's chest softly, and after a few moments he leans over lifeless.

(Two Months Later)

I board the subway, making my daily commute to my digital design job. The memories of Freddy Fazbear's quickly becoming a faded memory, although some things I would never forget.

In the end, Foxy decided to stay with us. He had nothing else to return to, and Toy Bonnie chose to accompany him. I was glad that Foxy was living with us now, and I was even happier when I learned Bonnie and Foxy used to be, and still were, the best of friends.

I take out my flip phone and check my messages. Jessica had texted me a few minutes ago.

'(8:34 AM): Hey, honey, I have a surprise for you.'

I smile. Me and Jessica were engaged, and we were expecting to be wed sometime in July.

I type. '(8:35 AM): What is it?'

It takes her a few minutes to reply.

'(8:40 AM): I'm... pregnant.'

At first I'm taken aback, but before I know it, I smile one of the biggest smiles I've ever made.

'(8:40 AM): Really? That's great, that's amazing!'

'(8:41 AM): What should we name him?' She types.

'(8:42 AM): Let's name him.. Justin.' I type after some thought.

'(8:42 AM): We will talk about it.'

I laugh. '(8:42 AM): Okay.'

I close my phone and exit the subway car, walking confidentially and with happiness. I was looking forward to working in the office today.

The nightmare was finally over. At least, for me it was.

'Office fire caused by a terrorist's bomb kills 22 people when stairway collapses... Memorials will be held on Sunday, June 10th at 10:00 AM.

List of deceased (As can be determined at this time):

Anne Granger, Age 25

Aaron Bennett, Age 22

Crystal Hernandez, Age 22

Moira Jean Anderson, Age 23

Tyler Williams, Age 21'

-News Report from the Day After

(A/N): THAT FNAF 3 TEASER TRAILER IS JUST HNNNNNG.

I just had to set it up so I could continue based off of that game when it comes out. It being 30 YEARS after FNAF1 takes place gives me plenty of room to make this make sense. It also gave me the opportunity to change the main character.

Some people might not like how I made such a happy ending immediately sad, but I felt like I really needed to do this. I wanted Tyler's son to be someone who never knew who he was. I wanted him to know only what Jessica and Foxy told him about him. And, if my logic is correct, his son will be approximately 28 by the time the third game starts (Because it takes 9 months to be born unless you are me, 6 month rush bby).

Tyler was always meant to die, I had that decided as soon as I started this sequel. He survives all of this, only to be killed by an office fire as a result of a terrorist attack. This wasn't the original way he was going to die, mind you, but I think this is good setup in terms of character development for Justin.

I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write and I'm just glad I finished it. As always, thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time.

**Dcarri: Teehee, you nerd. 3**


End file.
